


Snooping and Snogging

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus finds one of Hermione's dirty books by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snooping and Snogging

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "dirty book." Beta'd by Dragoon811. Enjoy! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

**Snooping and Snogging**

"Hermione, what in Merlin's name is this?" Severus asked, inspecting the dirty book in his hand.

Hermione flushed. "Severus!" She reached out, snatching it from his hands. "How did you find this?"

It was Severus's turn to flush. "Well, it was lying about."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her husband. "It was not." When Severus turned redder, she knew her suspicions were correct. "You were in my undergarments."

"I was not," Severus insisted. "Oh, look at the time, I've got a potion that needs checking."

"You were snooping through my knickers!"

He smirked as he quickly exited from their bedroom.

* * *

"You didn’t think you could escape me, did you?" Hermione asked. She arched a brow at his empty workspace. "And look, no potion to tend to."

"Fine, you've caught me."

"Severus, did you read any of the book?"

"A bit."

"Did you see anything you liked?" she inquired shyly.

Severus smirked. "Indeed, chapter twelve had an interesting predicament."

Hermione flushed. "Would you like to give that a go? We could make it work with this bench."

"Yes, please," Severus growled, pulling her in for a passionate kiss that lead into them reenacting just what exactly took place in chapter twelve.


End file.
